


Overprotective First Dates

by Superhero_Wannabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short as hell, Tumblr Prompt, kinda garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/pseuds/Superhero_Wannabe
Summary: Spot and Race meet up for their first date. Spot is a tad overprotective, but Race doesn't mind and decides to let it slide.





	Overprotective First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sucks, and it's suuuuuper short, but I wrote this the other day for my friend who was feeling down. I let her pick the prompt, and her favorite ship is Sprace, so this gem happened! We're also both in love with soft Spot.  
> I'm considering extending it, but let me know what you think!

Prompt: Standing between them and the busy road

Spot shuffled nervously and tugged on the end of his sweatshirt sleeve. He was beyond anxious. He'd finally managed to muster up the courage to ask out his crush. Now, here he was, waiting to meet up with him. It was their first date, so it was just coffee, nothing fancy. A new shop had opened up in town and Spot figured it would be nice to try it. Yes, get coffee to make you even more fidgety than you already are. Good plan. Spot jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, fists clenched by his side, ready to strike.

"Woah, woah! It's just me, Spotty!"

He looked up to see Race, a sheepish smile on his face, and his hands raised in surrender. He let out a breath and unclenched his fists.

"Racer! You snuck up on me. Sorry 'bout that. Not the best way to start a first date." He looks to the side and shoves his hands into his pockets.

Race simply shrugs. "Ehhh, don't worry about it. Could've been worse. Besides. My fault for sneaking up on you, yeah? What do you say to a coffee to make it up to you?" He grins widely, knowing full well that his joke is dumb because they're already on a date. Spot lets out a short laugh and shakes his head.

"Sure. A coffee would be fantastic."

Race grins even wider, if that's possible and walks over to the door of the shop, opening it for Spot and giving a mock bow.

"My good sir."

"Oh my god."

They walk out a bit later, much more relaxed after talking in the coffee shop and getting the initial nerves out of the way. Although to no one's surprise, Spot was still pretty nervous. They decided on going to an arcade after getting their drinks, because Spot loves vintage games and Race is a pinball master. They walk close together as they head down the sidewalk, lots of laughs and smiles being passed between them. As the road beside them gets even busier, cars rushing past, Spot gets a bit uneasy. Race was walking on the outside of the sidewalk and it was making him nervous. Hardly even noticing, he puts a hand on Race's arm as he slips behind him, gently pushing him to the side so that he's now walking on the inside, and Spot is closer to the road. Race, who had been happily chattering away before, cut himself off to look over at Spot.

"Did you just... Put yourself between me and the road?"

Spot blinks a few times, eyes going wide as he's unable to read Race's expression. Oh god, please don't be offended.

"... Yes?"

Race carefully slips his hand into Spot's and gives it a gentle squeeze, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Spot. For looking out for me." He gives him a quick kiss on the temple before beaming widely.

"Now c'mon! I bet you can't beat me at air hockey!" He speeds up a bit, pulling him along.

Spot, still in a daze, mutters out some kind of "you're welcome" as he lets himself be pulled along by the energetic boy. Making sure not to drop his coffee in his fog, he shakes himself and smiles back.

"You're on, Racetrack!"

He squeezed Race's hand, and Spot had suddenly never been more thankful for being overprotective.


End file.
